The Queen Bee and the Princess
by Ginger Lord
Summary: This is my first story. It is about Soi Fon and an oc in the fire rated m because I don't know where this o going and o want to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The Queen Bee and the Princess

A/N hey guys this is my first time writing. This story is about Soi Fon and an oc in the future. I'm not really sure where this is going and I hope your reviews will help me make my decision. I don't know where this story is going but I'm rating it m for violence and language and I don't want the rating to jump if it gets intense. Thanks for reading.  
P's: I'm a horrible speller Ind I'm working on a smart phone XD

Disclaimer: I don't ow Bleach but I do own this disclaimer. Okay no wait I don't.( crazy ninja penguin l

Prologue:

The Queen adopts a Princess

It all started 10 years after the battle against Aizen and the espada. Soi Fon was walking through the Seireitei. It was dark and damp, reminding her of the day Yoruichi found her. she spoke off those thoughts.

"Don't think about that Soi," she said to herself, not wanting to bring back painful memories.

When she shook her head in disgust she saw something unexpected. A spectacle much like her's about 120 years ago.

There was a petite, fairs skinned red headed girl huddled against a wall trying to hold back tears. She was where ragged pants and a tank top. She was approved by a few men.

The leader of the stealth force was about to leave whenone of the men said, "Why are you all alone girly?"

"None of your business," the girl said harshly. "Hey you can't talk to us like that little bitch " he slurred, obliviously drunk, pulling a switch blade.

. "Stop right there" Soi Fon said, while flash stepping behind the man. Her unsheathed blade, Suzumeibachi, at the man's neck. "Leave her alone,'she said with vigor.  
The man dropped the blade and ran. He was gone before you could count the letters in Ginger Lord (10 if you can't count teehee). Soi Fon walked to the girl.

"It will be alright" said said with a surprising about of compassion, "what is your name? "

"I don't know" the girl said in a soft quiet voice, "I don't know my parents and none knew my name so I started calling myself Rai."

"Rai is a beautiful name " Soi said. "Why don't you come to my house for some rest and tomorrow I can take you to doc Retsu. OK? " Soi didn't know why she felt such a connection with Rai. Maybe It was that Soi Fon came from a similar back ground, maybe it was this girl's strength, or maybe it is fate. She didn't know. All she new is she had to help this girl get better.

A/N I know where you think this is going but trust me it's not what I'm planning. I've thought. That far. I also want help deciding if I want it to go romance or action? If romance who should Rai date? Pm me or review please! ╮(╯_╰)╭

Keep on reading or I'll eat your soul.  
o(^^o) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't. Own Bleach if I did Rai would be in it. T_T

A/N I would like to give thanks to my reviewer and follower Yonomuri Hayden Yukon and Kodokuna 13 respectively.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I don't play for that team!" Rai said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Oh my gosh!" Soi Fon said, completely embarrassed. "I didn't mean that at all! I just though you needed help. It looks like your arms broken."

"He he he" she laughed nervously. "People try to hook up with me like that all the time. Sorry. But it's good to know your not like that."

"Ooooh k" Soi Fon said ocwordly."so lest go I'll take you to Dr. Retsu and get that arm of your's checked out"

"OK let's go" Rai replied. She prompty passed out. When Soi Fon caught her she realized that Rai had a giant gash on her back.

"OK Rai " Dr Retsu said triumphantly, "you should be good to go after a few days rest". After Rai KO ed Soi Fon flash stepped all the way to the squad 4 barracks. She had losses a tremendous amount of blood. Unfortunately she had rare o- blood and the hospital didn't have enough blood transfusions. Soi Fon was extremely worried.'is there anything I candidates do to help her!?' She yelled nervously. In the end Soi Fon gave slot of her blood to Rai. But now Rai is fine and all is good.

"Yaaawwnn " Rai whined as she streched"Hey Soi I guess we shared so much blood we might as well be related." She is right Soi Fon have blood till it almost got dangerous. She could sympathize with Rai, she came from a similar situation.

"Yeah that reminds me why don't you come and stay at m house? " Soi Fon asked.

"I promise this Is the last time I'll say this but, you know I don't play for team, right?" Rai asked with a serious look on her face.

"Once, again I know." Soi said with a sigh.

So they went home and drank, drank, had a few friends over, and drank some more. They talked and hung out like sisters. My the end of the night Soi and Rai were closer than most sisters. Later that night Soi as Rai now called her said this "I have had the best time tonight just hanging our with you. I think you should join the Fon family and of you want I can train you To be strong to protect this world! So what do you say" she asked.

"Hmmm Rai Fon. O like the sound of that. it's like I was designed for that name." She pondered."OK sis I'm in!"

"Yay " they both yelled and hugged. Soi showed her to the spare room and then they slept off the liquor in separate beds you perverts out there.

But unfortunately they didn't stick to vodka and ended up in hangover he'll. I'll just tell you they spent the next day drinking coffee and water, shielding thier eyes from light.

A/N there you go this is my second chapter as I said I didn't go the way you thought next chapter will have a quick explanation of time between the hangover and the real start of this story.

Keep reading or I'll eat you soul!  
o(^^o)  



End file.
